Passion doesn't need songs
by KevinBlu
Summary: A hidden scene of "Happy Feet ¿No song, no love?": Mating season has arrived, our favourite penguin couple is alone in a cave and... you now the rest. The first lemon with Mumble and Gloria.


**It's very probable that many of you are going to hate me for this, but there was a barrier between Happy Feet and the M rating that someone had to break… and I am that someone. But if I didn't, some other would have done it sooner or later. It was matter of time.**

**I warn you all: This is a lemon; you all know what is going to happen here.**

**You are free to say what you want. Read, review and tell me whatever you have to say me. I'm totally responsible for the consequences that this fic might cause and I was too when I decided to write it.**

**For the ones who still want to read it, here it is:**

**NOTE: This is located after chapter 10 in "Happy Feet: ¿No song, no love?"**

**( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Passion doesn't need songs**

An unusually warm Antarctic night, adorned by the dancing lights of the south with its reddish and yellowish guide lost souls to their destinations.

The icy plains flooded with songs and ballad; dances and applause resonate everywhere. The old couples got together and escape from the crowds, looking for privacy. While the love songs are sung, new alliances are formed; while some unfortunate hearts got broken, waiting for their loved ones who would never came.

The sea takes the lives of the weak; the date with the life must be carried out only by the stronger... without exception. Life in Antarctica is full of tragedies… but also full of magic.

This day will reward all the sacrifice that has been done so far. From this day, the new life began to take shape inside the belly of the females.

The same moon, surrounded by multicolored lights that has seen the birth all who live in this frozen valley, watched and listened the ritual dances and songs born from the deepest of the hearts of their singers.

But not all the magic happens there. Yards away, in an icy cave, there were the couple of penguins that, without singing, decided they were destined to share their lives and destinies.

The nerves were evident. Like a kind of foolish teenager who just discovered his own body, no one knew what to do. There are lessons that anyone can teach ... and should not be taught either. The magic of life must be discovered in solitude… only accompanied by the person that will help you to bring new life.

None of them wanted to make the first move. They only were in each other's flippers, staring at the eyes of each other; hoping that their instincts told them what to do.

The dance began when Mumble had the courage to start the ritual. He rose up his head and shortly after, Gloria did the same. Their beaks make contact in the air, while their flippers did the same.

As a kind of passionate tango, they gave slow steps forward and back, to the right and left, never separating their beaks and always staring to their eyes.

Then, Mumble hugged Gloria with one flipper… she did the same. They started to spin around, really slowly and never separating their beaks. After a few circles, Gloria stopped spinning; but Mumble continued until he reached the back of Gloria, hugging her from behind.

His neck surrounded her neck from behind; his fluffy gray feathers lovingly rubbed the delicate Gloria's golden necklace; as she rubbed the head of her companion with hers.

The essences of each other invaded their senses, while a strange urgency began to grow inside their bodies. They felt the need to rub their bodies with each other. Their breathing starts to shake; while Mumble's chest rose Gloria's back, his flippers run caressing through all over her chest and lower-belly.

But soon they stopped. Both looked to each other's eyes again... the nerves returned. The feeling inside them was too big to ignore it. This new need had to be satisfied. They knew perfectly well that the courtship was over. It was time to climb the last step.

Gloria slowly lied down on the floor on his belly, swinging with their flippers. Mumble doubt at first, but quickly got on her, standing in her rear.

"Agh… if we are going to do this often, you have to stop eating so much fish" Gloria joked, giggling. Mumble giggled too. Sometimes, in these situations, the humor is good. It helps to release tension.

"Are you… are you sure you want to do this" Mumble asked.

There was still time to regret. They could have ended it there and had waited another season… but Gloria shook her head, denying

"I'm ready, Mumble. I really want this"

"Anything for you, my love" Mumble replied

Gloria lifted up a bit her short tail, and Mumble slid his tail below hers. The contact of their sensitive spots sent a wave of pleasure and pain through Gloria's body, causing her to release a deep groan, closing tightly her eyes.

"Gloria! Are you ok?" Asked a worried Mumble.

"Yeah... it's just that ... was so ... sudden"

"We can… we can stop here, if you want"

"No Mumble… I told you I was ready… please continue"

"O-ok"

Mumble began to rub his cloaca from side to side against Gloria's, slowly. Smooth waves of pleasure went through the bodies of both penguins. Very soft moans were released by Gloria, while the breathing of both began to accelerate. An internal heat began to grow inside their bodies; it was their systems preparing for what was going to come.

"Mumble…" Gloria spoke "I want to see you…" Mumble obeyed. He bowed his neck and placed his face next to hers, rubbing her cheek. The warm up was over, was time to finish what they started.

Mumble now begun to thrust his cloaca into Gloria's one. The feeling of the thrusts was impossible to describe for either of them. Gloria moaned the loudest she could to this as it was the best feeling that she ever felt, but still was painful. The thrusting of Mumble was slowly going faster which was making the ecstasy and pleasure completely unbearable. Each feeling… each sensation… each smell… was just amazing.

They never felt anything like this before. They wished that it would never end... but they knew it would end. After a minute, Mumble's thrusts began to become deeper and slower.

"Mumble… what's happen?"

"Gloria… I think I'm… I'm going to…" Mumble tried to speak, but at that moment he shut his eyes close and he gave one last and deep thrust, causing Gloria a huge pleasant pain that made her scream. She soon understood why. In this last thrust, she felt how a warm liquid was spilled inside her… Mumble's seed and their future egg.

It was done. They had become officially mates.

Breathing heavily, Mumble got off Gloria, who rolled over her back. Mumble lay next to her in his belly, resting his head in her chest and staring smiling lovingly to her eyes. She smiled back, squeezing her head against his.

They had proven that you don't need a song to find love. Love doesn't need a song… passion doesn't need song

They were too tired to stand up, or even to talk. They closed their eyes and slept in the warm of each other. They needed their strength for the days that would come. Mating is just a step in the process of bringing a child to the world; the real challenge would come when the winter begins… but there was time for that… plenty of time.

**( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)**

**Short and quickly… like it is in the real world.**

**Many hours of research, reading and watching documental about penguin's reproduction were spent to do this.**

**Although it's not a very good job, but I opened the door to anybody who wants to take this idea and make it better.**

**As I said before, you are free to say whatever you have to say… be cruel if you have to be; be nice if you have to be.**

**I'll accept all yours opinions.**

**Read you soon.**


End file.
